What A Girl Wants
by Mord-Sith1
Summary: *COMPLETE*Inu/kag...R&R PLS!Like real episodes!!What will happen if Kagome fall into a deep sleep and don't want to open her eyes again? Why? What was she dreaming?Can Inuyasha save her in time before kag's soul be eaten by some Youkai?Find it Out!
1. Needle youkai

Hi there?! I'm new to writing stories!!! I beg you to be nice to me!!!! Please review? I promise to live up to your expectations!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If Inuyasha belongs to me, I wouldn't be writing a fic!!! Plus, if inuyasha is mine, Kikyou will be LONG DEAD!! Buwahahahahahahahahah!!!!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
--What a Girl Wants-- by: Mord-sith  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Unbelievable. Kagome released another sigh for the fifth time in the last three hours. Inuyasha turned to see her looking distantly at the fire. He narrowed his eyes as if examining if something's wrong with her.  
  
"Oi, what's the matter with you, Kagome?" He finally asked, wondering why she's not cheerful today.  
  
She looked up at him then back to the bonfire. "Nothing's wrong with me. It's just that it's been months since I've been away from my family. We've been traveling so far from the bone-eater's well for trying to find that damn Naraku that I haven't notice how long it has been when I last saw Souta, grand pa, mama, Buyo and even those how's-your-boyfriend questions my friends always ask me. " She heaved another sigh. I also missed Dad, I wonder if he'll be coming back from abroad.  
  
"What's a boyfriend?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Heat rushed to her cheeks at the blunt question. "Nothing! Ignore what I said."  
  
Inuyasha looked around his surroundings as if trying to find the well. "Well, even if we went back to the bone-eater's well, like you said, we are too far from it and it'll take months to get back. Besides, I feel Naraku's near."  
  
"Then, we better move on. The sooner we destroy him, the faster I'll be able to return back home." She straightened up a bit, feeling slightly determined. Inuyasha stared at her silently and it's his turn to stare at the bonfire, frowning.  
  
"I think you better sleep, Kagome-sama. You look tired." Miroku suggested.  
  
She nodded nonchalantly as she started to feel her sleepiness. "You're right." She stood up and went beside Sango, who's asleep already, and started to sleep.  
  
Now, only Inuyasha and Miroku are awake, Miroku noticed the hanyou was quiet.  
  
"What are you thinking?" he wondered. Inuyasha looked at him, his arrogant self is returning.  
  
"None of your business." He snapped stubbornly and scanned around, finding the nearest tree branch he could sleep in.  
  
"It's either about Kagome-sama or Kikyou-sama, right?" he pressed. Inuyasha staggered on his feet and turned to face Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked guardedly.  
  
"Well, you got this.gentle look, you know, that let me know your thinking about something important to you. You have this look after or while you're with Kikyou-sama or Kagome-sama. So I figured out you're thinking about them." He explained. Inuyasha noted to himself to harden his face before thinking about either of them, to prevent a pressing monk who likes asking about everything.  
  
"And so? What's wrong if I am thinking?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, I just saw you making a sad frown."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What did Kagome-sama told you? She's also sad." Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "She'd like to go home."  
  
"Eh?" Miroku gaped at him in bewilderment. "But. Isn't your answer to her always is 'no'?"  
  
"Yeah, but.she's right. It's almost five to six months since we're away from the well since we're so far off. She has the right to see her family now. She's getting depressed because she missed them dearly." He slumped down beside him, staring at the fire.  
  
"So you'd let her?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Naraku's around here somewhere so I told her that after we have defeated that stinking knave, maybe we could return back."  
  
"And if we can't defeat him?" Who are you to prevent Kagome-sama from traveling back to the well?"  
  
He never hesitated as he glared at the fire. I'm the one who'll protect Kagome. I'll never let her travel alone."  
  
"What if Kikyou-sama showed up?"  
  
"Then.I still wouldn't leave Kagome (Let's see that in the true episodes.). Kikyou can protect herself with her arrows. Kagome can't. She still has no control of her spiritual powers."  
  
"Then Kagome-sama is more important to you than Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miroku looked at him with an amused look. "Yes?"  
  
Inuyasha's the one who turned to face him, with confused look. "What the question again?" he asked. Miroku did it. Inuyasha got so caught up with the questions that he never noticed he's answering. Miroku hid the smile. It was said that the heart was the one answering at times like that.  
  
"Oh nothing." Miroku dismissed him with his hand. He tried everything but he just couldn't remember what they're talking about. It's like Miroku hypnotized him and, when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything. But he pushed his doubts aside, shrugging, as he jumped up to the nearest tree.  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
As they traveled, they came upon a quiet village. I mean, a very quiet, with deserted streets, village.  
  
"Hey, where are all the people?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know, I can't smell blood." Inuyasha said, his eyes scanning the village.  
  
"I can't sense Shikon shards anywhere around here either." Kagome stated, concern written on her face.  
  
"Come on, let's look around. There's something fishy around here." Miroku started to enter the village and the others followed. As they walked around the streets, they found people lying all around.  
  
"It's as if people in this village is all asleep." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha walked to one person lying near the riverbank and put his ear near the person's nose.  
  
"No, this one is dead." When he straightened up, Kagome and the others began checking if the others are also dead.  
  
"This one is also dead." Sango said  
  
"Funny, this one is still breathing. It looks like she's only sleeping." Miroku said and before he can register what hit him, a red hand mark was plastered on his cheek.  
  
"How dare you violate this girl!" Sango scolded, her Hiraikotsu ready to strike Miroku.  
  
"Really, Miroku-sama, even a girl sleeping." Kagome shook her head, giggling.  
  
"But, you know, I think I've heard of this cases.Especially when these people lying here are all smiling," Miroku started as he regained his senses. They looked around and saw what Miroku saw is true.  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome started to kneel beside a small girl, beside a man who seem to be his father, to see if she's breathing or not.  
  
"I heard from one village that a youkai attacked them and the youkai will show you."  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
Miroku's voice suddenly felt distant to Kagome's ear as she felt something prick on her neck. Suddenly, she remembered her mother smiling at her and also when she and Souta started bickering with each other over a small problem. She smiled at the memory as she started to feel sleepy.  
  
She felt little when she fell forward with a thud.  
  
I wonder what will happen if Inuyasha, the others and I live in my time. I wish I were with my family.complete family.  
  
Blinding light forced Kagome to shut her eyes as she was led to dreamland.  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
". your deepest and biggest wishes and dreams at the moment his needle hit you." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha looked around when he suddenly felt an odd feeling and just when he turned around, he saw Kagome starting to fall over.  
  
"Kagome!" He rushed and caught her before she can injure herself from the fall.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" "Kagome-sama!" "Kagome!" were heard from Sango, Miroku and Shippo as they dashed to her side. Inuyasha shook her, trying to wake her up.  
  
"Damn it! What the hell happen?" He said, frustrated that he hadn't been there to protect Kagome. And the fact that a smile was on her face before she fall only worried him more.  
  
Miroku started to examine her-from bottom to top-and Sango was about to hit him with her Hiraikotsu, feeling that he'll grope her friend, when he pulled a green two-inch needle from her neck.  
  
"What is that, Houshi-sama?" she inquired.  
  
"I think this is what the needle the Youkai I'm telling you about." Miroku said and showed it to them.  
  
"Do you know what the youkai look like?" Inuyasha clenched his fist as his temper rose.  
  
"Ah! Another Youkai!" They turned to see who spoke and saw an old man who started to walk fast to Inuyasha and poked him several times. When Miroku and Sango saw Inuyasha getting angrier, they pulled the old man away from him.  
  
"Hey, if you value your life, old man, don't try my temper because I'm in the mood to throw an old man to the next life." He threatened through gritted teeth. The old man stopped struggling from Miroku and started to kneel next to small girl beside Kagome.  
  
"I never saw this girl beside my grand daughter before." He wondered loudly, pointing to Kagome.  
  
"She's one of us. She's hit by this needle." Sango said as Miroku showed the needle to the old man and she added, "Can you tell me what happened to your town? What youkai attacked here? We know little about that youkai." She glanced at Inuyasha, and silently told him to bare his patience and the information can help them save Kagome, with a look.  
  
The old man sighed and looked up to Miroku and Inuyasha, "Can you help me in carrying my son and grand daughter? I'll explain to you what happened once we reached my house."  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
"It happened four or five days ago when the youkai came to our town. I heard that a person, when hit by his needle, dreams about his deepest and biggest wish. Once the person, consciously or unconsciously, accepted the dream as the reality, the youkai will feed on his soul. They said the youkai was somehow attracted with people who have high dreams or wishes.  
  
"Those dead people were the ones who already give in to the dream and those who're still alive are those who still live in the dream and still have doubts if it's true or not." The old man stared at his son and granddaughter sadly.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned, frustrated, afraid and angered that some youkai will try and feed Kagome's soul. Kagome somehow invited the youkai. She liked to see her family. He looked down at her sleeping form. I wonder if you're happy in your dream.happy more than what is in here. he thought bitterly.  
  
"Oi, old man, what'll happen if the youkai will be destroy? What will happen to the people caught in the dream?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked up at him, surprised to see he's not jumping to conclusions and kill the youkai without knowing the consequences. Obviously, Sango is thinking the same by the way she glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
The old man sighed and shook his head. "I really don't know. One thing I know is that if the person recognized the difference between the real from the dream, then he'll escape the spell that was placed to him. But if not, then his soul will be feed to the youkai."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Give me your best guess at what will happen if I killed that Youkai." He demanded.  
  
The old man looked thoughtful before he answered, "Maybe.a big maybe, the spell will be destroyed and the people will woke up. But maybe again, nothing will happen. Like I told you, it's for the people to decide if they will recognized and live, or not." He said. As an after thought, he added, "But maybe the youkai will try to do something to make everything in the dream acceptable or he'll do something to make the victim to say he wanted to be just in the dream and abandon the reality to steal the soul."  
  
Inuyasha straightened up and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Shippo asked, his eyes all red because of crying.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going? Make your guess." Inuyasha replied and began jumping up from rooftop to another and another until he's out of sight.  
  
"What I guess? I think he's going to fight the youkai who did this to Kagome before Kagome decided to live in the dream." Shippo guessed in an as- a-matter-of-fact tone. Miroku tapped his small shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations, you guessed right. Protect Kagome while I'm not here." Miroku addressed to Sango who nodded. Miroku rushed out of sight, trying to find Inuyasha and the youkai.  
  
Sango looked at her friend, who seems to be having a nice dream. "I wonder what you're dreaming of. I wish you could recognize it's a dream."  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
"Kagome-chan? . Kagome-chan." That voice.I know that voice. Kagome forced her eyes to open and found three pairs of eyes staring down at her in concern. She recognize them quickly even with the painful throbbing of her head.  
  
"Erii-chan.Yumi-chan. Kaeri-chan (made that up.)." Kagome named her friends, sitting up while holding her head as if it'll come off. She realized they were under a tree in their school garden. That is where they used to hang when they're eating lunch.  
  
"Are you tired? One moment, you're listening and laughing while I'm talking. Then, next moment, when I looked at you, you're already sleeping." Erii sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Before she had time to register what she said-or asked, it already escaped her lips. She couldn't think right because of the pain in her head.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh?" Yumi said  
  
"Inu-what?" Erii asked as the pain in her head lessened.  
  
"I said Inu-what did I say?" Kagome asked herself. What did I say anyway? I can't remember it.Have I ever said anything?  
  
"Nevermind." Kagome waved her hand in dismissal of the topic. She ate her lunch as she listened to Kaeri who is narrating what happened to her and her boyfriend.  
  
"Hah!" She heard. Kagome turned to see where that familiar voice came from. Kendo club. She stood up and walked towards the bamboo house nearby. She glanced from the window to see that they're getting ready to leave. One young man caught her eye. She held her breath as she stared at the long black hair and his purple eyes. She didn't know why she told herself that he's a man and he's the one she heard a while ago, when obviously, he's a she.  
  
"Eh, Do you have secret meeting with Kenjirou-kun(I just made that up.^_~) today?" Kagome turned to see Erii smiling slyly at her.  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kaeri poked Kagome in a playful manner. "Are you still sleepy? It's Ken-ji-rou-kun! He's from our class, remember?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered 'memories' "Oh yeah! I guess I'm still asleep."  
  
"Yeah? You're sleepwalking then." a voice answered. She turned around and saw Kenjirou, smiling at her.  
  
"Kenjirou-kun." Funny, it's unnerving to say the name She smiled at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, "No reason.I'm just curious where that noise came from."  
  
"I see. Kagome, I wish to talk to you after dismissal. Can I see you on the rooftop?" Kenjirou looked down and asked.  
  
"Okay." She replied nonchalantly and she was completely unaware of the sighing and giggling of her three friends.  
  
He looked at her and smiled again. He started to walk towards the school building, waving good-bye at them. She just smiled at him, knowing they'll see each other in their classroom. She turned to her friends and she gave them a strange look when they squealed in delight.  
  
"Way to go, Kagome-chan!"  
  
"What happened to you three?"  
  
"Can't you see? Kenjirou is going to confess to you his feelings! This is your chance! Once he told you his feelings, tell him yours too!" Yumi squealed again whilst laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?" she stammered, blushing.  
  
"Well, you confided to us that you like him, remember?"  
  
Kagome flinched, then after processing what she heard, she also smiled and blushed. Though she don't know why she was blushing. "I did?"  
  
"Of course, girl!" Erii winked at her and held her hand.  
  
"Come on, I heard our bell ringing! Our class will begin any minute now!" They ran back to the tree, collected their things and they walked to the building.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TO be Continued... ~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
There!!! I've finished!!! This will only be two chapters long! Actually I just cut it into two! I just wanted to know what you think!!! Please review or maybe I'll not continue this!..*Smiles*.*Smiles* kidding. You know I can't do that!!!. or maybe not..  
~Mord-sith 


	2. I'm happy to be with you

--What a Girl Wants--  
  
by: Mord-sith  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
She rested her arm on the desk and flopped her head on her palm. As the professor lectured about this and that, the bell rang. She sighed. That means she'll have to go to the rooftop. The teacher dismissed them and Kagome was the last to stand from her seat.  
  
Erii, Yumi and Kaeri bid her goodbyes and good lucks-that is after they winked at her-and they told her to tell them what happened at the rooftop. Kagome forced them a smile, waving goodbye at her lifelong friends.  
  
Kagome took a peek to Kenjirou's seat and saw that it's already empty. She groaned. What if, like her friends told her, he will tell his feelings to her? What will she say? She doesn't know.  
  
She slowly walked out of the door, through couple of stair heading up and stopped just in front of the rooftop door. Her hand hesitantly touched the cold doorknob.  
  
Really, what will I tell him? Do I like him? My friends told me I like him very much.they said I confided it to them. But.  
  
She opened the door and took a look to see where Kenjirou is. She saw him leaning against the railings. When he heard the door creaked, he turned and smiled at her.  
  
.Why do I feel something is strange?  
  
"Kagome." He started, looking around as if trying to find something that will help him says what he wanted to say.  
  
"You. You have something to tell me, haven't you?" Kagome asked boldly.  
  
"I." he breathed a lungful of air and exhaled it all. She held her breath as his intense eyes gazed at her. "Ever since I saw you, I know there's something about you.that.attracts me.  
  
"There are times when I can't take your face out of my mind. And when I talk to you.my heart flutters, my mind goes blank, there's a lump in my throat.  
  
"Then I decided," He smiled gently, "You're the only one I can love. I love you Kagome."  
  
Warm wind pushed his long black hair as his purple eyes stared at her, waiting for her answer. His descriptions are happening to her now. Her heart is beating so madly, her mind is damn and frustratingly blank and there's a lump on her throat. She swallowed it and opened her mouth, trying to let her voice work.  
  
She closed her mouth as memories with him flooded back to her in a rush. She saw that they've been through a lot. They've been friends since their grade school days. He has helped her always. She couldn't think of something that will make her not to say 'yes' to him except the feeling of something is not normal. But after seeing her memories in her mind's eye, she cares no more. So she decided.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes. I also liked you a lot. And I think I feel more than that."  
  
Kenjirou stared disbelievingly at her until he grinned so widely that she thought his face might crack into two. He swept her from the ground as she let out a squeak, smiling, and he walked around the rooftop with her in his arms. He stopped and put Kagome down, to her relief, as she closed her eyes. For a second, she thought Kenjirou will accidentally loose his grip to her waist and she knew her butt would be aching for days if that happened.  
  
Her thought abruptly stopped when she felt her lips connected with something soft and warm. She opened her eyes and saw her boyfriend's closed eyes. She realized she was being kissed. She closed her eyes, feeling she might melt in his arms right then and there.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
"I'm home, mom, Souta, grand pa!" She slid open the door and removed her shoes and replaced them with her cat slippers.  
  
"Hey, Why am I not greeted?" A man's voice asked her. There's a hint of smile in that voice. Familiar voice.  
  
Kagome shocked eyes looked up to see her dad smiling at her form.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." He said casually.  
  
Kagome, tears flowing from her beautiful blue eyes, ran to her father's arms as he caught her, securing her head on his chest. "Dad!" She sobbed.  
  
"Kagome, your dad will stay here in Japan from now on. His work was placed back here in Japan." Her mother announced to her. She looked up to see her mom and Souta also cried in joy. She didn't know why but she missed them so greatly even if she only came from here that morning.  
  
"You know, I wonder if this is a dream.that all of us is here right now!" Kagome said.  
  
Her mom smiled. "And what if it is?"  
  
Without even thinking, she answered. "Then I want it to be long. The longer, the better." she smiled.  
  
When she went back to hugging her dad, Souta and grand pa, her mother suddenly got this frustrated look that only flashed for a moment. She walked towards her daughter and also hugged her.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
"Her aura is getting weaker and weaker and she's getting paler and paler." Sango voiced her concern as she dabbed a wet towel on Kagome's forehead.  
  
She looked out of the window as if Miroku and Inuyasha were just outside, seeking for help. She saw that the sun is already setting.  
  
"No!" She heard and she turned to see the old man they met is crying, shaking his son.  
  
"Please breathe! Don't die on me!" He said. Sango laid a comforting arm on his back and voiced out soothing words.  
  
She stood up and whispered, as if it might wake up the sleeping bodies in the hut (which is their purpose though ^_^), "Come on, I'll help you bury him. I'll ask Houshi-sama later to give him a prayer." She helped him carry the body outside.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha jumped from house's rooftop to another as he tried to find the youkai, who was taking Kagome away, by his nose. But as the sun settled and the darkness of the night slowly engulf the place, it's getting harder and harder to smell normal things Youkai can smell.  
  
For a moment, he wondered what is happening to him until he remembered he could do something no full-youkai could. He went to a full stop and settled down to firm ground.  
  
"Damn it! I didn't notice it's fuckin' new moon today!" He punched the nearest trunk of a tree he could find to let out his frustration. Every month in the new moon, Inuyasha, as a half-youkai, can turn to a human and his Demon blood withdrawn.  
  
As the sun finally settled down and hid its light, Inuyasha started to feel his demon blood withdrawn or sealed away. His hair turned black, his ears on top of his head vanished and had the normal human ears, and his eyes shaded to purple.  
  
"This happened just when Kagome is in danger!" He yelled again to himself. To his surprise, even if his demon blood was sealed away, he could hear heavy footsteps running toward his direction. Since he could smell if it's a youkai, he hid behind the tree he just punched.  
  
If only glare could kill, if the one coming and looked at Inuyasha in the eye, he'll die in that moment. When Inuyasha heard the familiar ringing of the rings on a Buddhist staff, he allowed himself to be seen.  
  
"Oi, Miroku." he said quietly. With the quietness of the village, even his whisper could be heard ten feet away. Miroku heard him and quickened more his run. He stopped in front of Inuyasha and panted.  
  
"Damn Inuyasha, I've been catching you all. You turned human!" His voice carried amusement after his breathing normalized.  
  
"Of course, it's like you never saw this before!" Inuyasha reminded him.  
  
Miroku's face turned serious. "I've seen it before but not in this very bad time. You know well enough that we cannot wait for the next day to kill the youkai."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, annoyed. "Do you think I didn't know that? If we don't kill that youkai any longer than a day, Kagome might choose the dream already! It's whether her soul be eaten by the youkai or not, if she already choose to be in the dream, she'll die. Just like that!"  
  
He nodded. "Then what'll you do? Fight a youkai without any of your powers? It's not like he'll be easy to handle. Maybe you just go back to the hut and I'll take care of this." Miroku said, worried for his friend.  
  
"Keh. I ain't be like a worthless human and hide under covers while Kagome is dying. I'll be fighting for her. Not just you." Inuyasha said pointedly.  
  
Miroku sighed, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't back down. "Then stop eating time and let's find that youkai!" He started to run without waiting for Inuyasha's reply.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
It was there. The youkai, needles as the hair in his skin with his arms, feet and head only the part cleared from needles, was up in a low tree trying to hit the travelers coming to the village.  
  
"I'll use my Air Void." Miroku readied himself to stand and remove the rosary, that seals the air void on his hand, but Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No, there are people there. You'll also suck 'em up. Besides, Those needles on his body, once pricked by it you'll also sleep, will damage your Air void. Just like what happened before I mastered Kaze no Kizu." Inuyasha reminded him of what happened when a lady in disguise turned out to be a big grasshopper demon. While he sucked the youkai to his Air Void, it cut the edges of his air void. It is said that if something happens unusually, the Air Void might malfunction and he will suck himself into his own Kazaanna.  
  
Miroku chuckled, amused. "Since when did you care for me or someone else? Is the great Inuyasha already compassionate?" Inuyasha flinched.  
  
"Keh." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Well, what do you want me to do? Poke him with my staff and chant, 'You'll die?' Obviously, Exorcist papers wouldn't work on a needle youkai."  
  
Miroku added. "Plus, Kagome's life and the others as well depended on us now. So, smart brain, what will I do?" Miroku's mocking voice urges Inuyasha to punch him to death but he knew better than that.  
  
"Fine, nothing matters anymore. Just kill him with your Air Void." Inuyasha said as if that will dismiss the topic.  
  
"But.what if it cut my Air Void?" he whined.  
  
"Whatever. Just try it." Inuyasha whispered, unaware of the glares of Miroku. However, when he saw Inuyasha was determined to do it, he started gulping, remembering how it scared him when his Kazaanna was cut. He waited for the travelers to be away from the Air Void's range and signaled to Miroku to do it now. Miroku stood up and removed the rosary, his palm facing the youkai.  
  
"Kazaanna!" Black hole appeared from his open palm, sucking everything that is in his range. Sometimes, Naraku's curse on their family has uses to him. That is, before he will eventually end up sucked by his own void.  
  
Needles heedlessly flew towards the void as the youkai nonchalantly acknowledge the two men. One trying to suck him up and one with a long hair.  
  
"Uh.Inuyasha, he seem unmoved by my void. Only his needles are, mind you." Miroku's sweat trickled down his face.  
  
Inuyasha seems not to hear him. He's disturbed how the youkai smirked. The trees are starting to be un-rooted from the ground.  
  
"Stop it now, Miroku. It's not working."  
  
He stopped it immediately. "I think you don't need to tell me that." The youkai inched towards them and Inuyasha peeked at the horizon. It'll be hours before the sun rises up again.  
  
He cursed under his breath. The youkai gave them a nasty smile before it ran towards them. He went for Miroku. Obviously, it feels he's more dangerous than the long-haired man.  
  
Miroku edged away the big sweaty monster. "Uh.Inuyasha? Where are you?" he asked hesitantly. If the air void didn't work out, what will then? Right now, what he needed is some boomerang to hit this big monster.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Well hey! Here's Sango to the rescue! Miroku and Inuyasha, both surprised, whirled around to see Sango, complete with her usual uniform catching the Hiraikotsu.  
  
"Sango?! What-" Inuyasha stopped when they heard the Youkai screamed inhumanly, grasping his shoulder, blood oozing out from the wound Sango's boomerang did. That'll buy them some time to chitchat.  
  
Miroku reacted first and reached the taijiya. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
She smirked. "Why? To save you of course. I figured out Inuyasha will be human today because I can't see the moon." Inuyasha glared heatedly at the ground.  
  
Well, maybe too heatedly because the ground started to shake. But maybe it isn't coming from Inuyasha's anger. It's from someone else's.  
  
The youkai punched the ground and it started a little tremble. But that's not when the problem starts. The tremble subsided and suddenly, needles appeared under the soft ground. Sango called Kirara and they lift off. In the air, it was easier to avoid the needle because you can see where it's coming.  
  
Since Kirara took the job avoiding the needles for them (Bad, aren't they?), they started to plan out.  
  
"Okay, so how will we defeat this brute?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, how about your Kazaanna?" was Sango's suggestion.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Tried it already. I almost fell asleep too because only the needles went to my void."  
  
For a moment, Sango's eyes glinted with concern but it was gone as quick as it came. Miroku wondered why. "Then Hiraikotsu will be our only weapon for now."  
  
Inuyasha looked down. He was beyond pathetic. He can't even do such as to protect himself. That is why he hated his human side.  
  
He wanted to change. He wanted to become like that Youkai down there: Strong. But why? Why is he still in his hanyou form? Kagome. he answered himself. He can't change because of her. If he wanted to protect, he needed to keep his mind. A full Youkai can't think right, like when he turns full Youkai on full moons and when tessaiga is not by his side.  
  
He went out of his trance and saw the Youkai running back to the village. Why.?  
  
For a second, he thought it might be running away but a sudden idea came to his mind.  
  
The hanyou turned to Sango urgently. "Sango! Where are the shikon shards?"  
  
Sango was surprised at the question but she quickly reacted. "Oh no! Kirara!" Kirara got her message: The shikon shards are on Kagome's neck. Kagome is sleeping and no one is there to protect her.  
  
All the while, Sango was quietly chanting in her breath, "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left her!" Worry etched on her features as Miroku soothed her.  
  
"It's not your fault. If you haven't came right there and then, we could have been dead ducks. It's a crucial decision for you to make." Miroku said and Sango actually smiled sweetly for him but when his hands wandered down, well, it became a nasty one.  
  
"Will you be serious?! Kagome's life is hanging!" She shrieked at Miroku as he caressed his beet red cheek.  
  
I can't, he answered in a thought as he glanced at the concerned but determined face of Inuyasha. If I do, then nothing will avert Inuyasha's attention. If I stop, then he'll only think of it as his fault.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
"Kagome!" She turned at the call of her name. When she saw his familiar face, she smiled. Kenjirou returned her smiled as he settled down by her side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Eating, maybe?" Kagome guessed as she scooped up ice cream to her mouth. She stared down at the busy street nonchalantly, already forgetting his company. Kenjirou frowned at that.  
  
"What's the matter?" he inquired.  
  
She peek a glance at him before scooping another to her mouth. "Can't you feel anything weird?"  
  
His face contorted with something like nasty anger. "Weird? What's weird? This is a perfect world! What can be weird?"  
  
She put her elbow on top of the table and placed her chin on her palm. "Exactly, that was what I find weird. It's the first time in my life that I find something perfect. And for the first time in my life, I find something I can't understand. I don't know. It's like I don't belong here. It's like I don't know this world. It's TOO perfect."  
  
"Really?" Kenjirou's face contorted more.  
  
"Yeah. And you know what? These days I'm dreaming something over and over again." Kenjirou's face returned to normal with sweet smile on his face as Kagome turned to scan his face. "He looks like you, though his hair is silver and he has dog ears." She giggled and she watched the people out on the street again. "Weird huh? Anyway, he's calling me. I can read it in his lips then people started appearing from the background and they're calling me too. And do you know what I answered to them?" She asked.  
  
"Help me. Those are the words though I don't know why." She shook her head slightly. "I don't know. Then suddenly, I'll say something like 'Inuyasha'.dog demon. And when I say that word, I'll remember the guy with dog ears in my dream." She sighed.  
  
Why is she telling Kenjirou all of this? Because he's my boyfriend She answered herself, though some part of her was still doubting the fact she's really in love with him. For some reasons, she couldn't shake the image of the dog boy in her dreams whenever she sees Kenjirou. And the most annoying part of that is she's always imaging the dog demon yelling at her...  
  
"Kagome! You're a fool! Idiot!" yeah, those were his words.  
  
"Kagome.?" A voice asked which sounds very much like the voice she imagine the dog demon has.  
  
She stood up, banging her palm to the table making it jump. "I'm not stupid, Inuyasha, so don't call me like that!" She yelled.  
  
Kenjirou, surprised of her sudden outburst, only stared at her.  
  
To Kagome's eyes, it was the one with dog ears, Inuyasha, who was staring at her, searching her soul. She almost whispered the word 'Inuyasha' when his hair turned black, his eyes changed to purple and his dog ears vanished. She gasped in surprised. It wasn't Inuyasha.  
  
It was Kenjirou.  
  
She stared for a moment before the words she said a while ago crept back to her mind. It felt like she's a very terrible person.  
  
Her gaze slid down to the table, ashamed of what she done. She grabbed her bag and glanced meekly at him, "I'm sorry. I. I have to go." She muttered and with that, she left him.  
  
The minute she looked away, the evil smirk returned to his face. "Hmm. she sure is strong willed." He glared and growled. "I have to get her soul. She's different from my other victims. Eating her soul means I'll become more powerful. I have to get her big soul. and the shikon shards." He cackled evilly.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
She stopped just down the stairs that lead up to the Higurashii shrine. She panted as she placed a hand to her fast-beating heart.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
She shivered slightly before she looked up at the sky. It was sad grayish. White spot suddenly fall from the sky. Her breathing produced smoke because of the coldness. She out stretched her hand to catch one piece of snow. It melted in her hand.  
  
For once, she wished someone would be by her side to hug her and bring warmth to her body.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
Shippou gazed worriedly at the sleeping Kagome beside him. She was getting colder and colder each minute.  
  
"Come on, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha. Hurry up, please. Kagome is. Kagome is." He choked on his own words as tears started to flow from his eyes.  
  
He shivered suddenly. He looked around as he felt a foreboding danger. His sense of smell detected a youkai is coming to this old man's house. And he knew it wasn't Inuyasha.  
  
"Grandpa." He addressed the old man with them. He looked up at Shippou. "Please help me carry Kagome. Hurry." Shippou said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A youkai. A youkai is coming!" Shippou finally panicked. The old man scrambled to his feet and helped Shippou at carrying Kagome. Fortunately, she not heavy so they could ran faster.  
  
"Shippou is your name, right?" the old man asked as they ran away. Shippou looked back and saw a blur of green moving. It's coming towards them.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Fetch your friends. We need them to help us."  
  
He turned worriedly at the old man. "But-"  
  
"No buts. We need them. We can't fight off this Youkai." He said. Shippou nodded, determined. He threw a leaf upwards and he turned into an acorn.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
Kagome slowly made her way up to the shrine. She reached the last step and she looked around. Something is strange. She turned to her right and she saw a big tree. She walked towards it.  
  
What is this feeling?  
  
She jumped up at the fence around the tree. Then that when she saw a scraped part in the tree. She tiptoed to touch it. When she touched it, she felt sudden warmth in her heart. She touched her heart and it felt warm.  
  
"Huh?" She looked down and saw there was something glowing underneath her uniform. She never noticed it before. She found a necklace and it has a broken pink pendant.  
  
"What is this?" She touched it and images appeared in her mind.  
  
Images of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Also, the time when she hit the shikon no Tama that broke it into pieces. Then Naraku appeared, Kikyou. Several people. She also saw in her mind the times when Inuyasha will see Kikyou and he'll leave her behind.  
  
It was weird. So many voices were speaking in her mind. What is this? It's not just a dream, she realized. They were her memories. Memories of what? This is her world. How come this appeared from my mind? The place is like a feudal era.  
  
As if she was answered, she saw a time where she is running towards the old well at the left of their house. Inside, she jumped to the well and she was sent to the feudal era.  
  
"Okay." She said and Inuyasha's faces appeared again, feelings for him started seeping back to her heart. At the last picture of him, she heard him say her name.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She opened up her eyes and found tears in them. She wiped her tears as her face gained determination. She remembered now. That's why it felt strange. The world felt strange. It's because she doesn't belong here. She's supposed to be in a village, with Inuyasha and the others, where everyone's asleep.  
  
Asleep?  
  
Why are they asleep by the way? she asked herself. An idea popped to her mind. I can't be. she left her thoughts unfinished as she hurried to the well. She opened the door and saw the well connected to feudal era.  
  
It was still sealed away.  
  
"How could that be?" she asked herself as the light from the opened door suddenly darkened. She looked back and saw Kenjirou.  
  
"Kenjirou? What are you doing here?"  
  
He moved towards her. "Why, sweety, I'm here to get your soul."  
  
She stared at him confusedly. "My soul?"  
  
He chuckled. "Oh, I thought you've figured it all out. Yes, I'm here to get your soul." He inched forward to her and placed a hand to her chest. She gasped sharply as his hand released evil aura and her soul, a wisp from her body, is starting to go to his hand.  
  
Wha. I can't move.but. Weakly, her hand slowly raised up, her palm facing him. Her face contorted in pain as her soul is seeping out of her.  
  
"What the." He started. Pink light hot out from her hand and it knocked Kenjirou from his feet.  
  
Kagome gained control of her body and she looked around for some kind of weapon she can use against Kenjirou. She can't use the beam again. She's too weak for that now. She saw bow and arrows at the corner of the room. She ran for it.  
  
Kenjirou's face lost its gentleness and replaced by nasty smile. He saw her reaching out for the bow. Not good. He ran towards her.  
  
Unfortunately for him, she reached the bow first and quickly pulled an arrow to its place. He stopped cautiously.  
  
"Stop right there or you'll regret it."  
  
"Kagome." He called her name.  
  
"Stop calling my name, right this minute. How could you trick me to this! I know if I killed you, I'll be released from this dream."  
  
He smirked so Inuyasha like. She frowned. "Well, you're right. I wonder if you could." His form suddenly deformed. and he became Kagome's mom. "Kill me like this, dear?" her mom said.  
  
Her frown turned to a desperate one. "Mom." Her mom moved towards her and Kagome regained her posture back.  
  
"Stop right there! Stop it!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. An illusion or not, she has no heart to fire an arrow to her loved one.  
  
She changed again, this time it's Souta.  
  
"Nee-chan."  
  
Kagome's sight blurred because of her tears. "Stop it." Her hands holding the bow and arrow strained. Any minute now, her hand will release the arrow.  
  
It was her dad now.  
  
"Kagome, we could be together again." He smiled.  
  
"Stop it." she warned again as her hand strained.  
  
And it changed again. It almost changed Kagome's mind.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome." He called out just like in her last image of him a while ago.  
  
Her hands can't take it anymore. "STOP IT!" she released the arrow.  
  
She hit him right in the spot. Her soul went back to her and the last thing she saw is Inuyasha lying dead.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha saw a pink acorn. No doubt, it's Shippou.  
  
"Shippou!" he yelled and Shippou hurried to Kirara.  
  
He transformed back to himself and landed to Sango's lap. "What're you doing here? Where's Kagome-chan?"  
  
He has tears in his eyes. "Hurry up, Sango! I left Kagome with the old man! The youkai are on their tail!"  
  
With one look at Kirara, they rushed faster to the village.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the horizon. It'll be near dawn. He stared up worriedly. Wait for me, Kagome! Please be alive.  
  
Luckily, the old man was rushing to them and Kirara spotted him immediately. Sango readied to strike the green youkai after Kagome and the old man.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" She yelled and the boomerang went straight to his arms. The youkai yelped in pain as he stopped to glare at them.  
  
Inuyasha got the glimpse of Kagome. She's at the back of the old man.  
  
"Kagome." As if she heard his whisper, her eyes slowly opened. She blinked in surprise to see herself at the back of an old man.  
  
"You're awake." The old man stated as he put her down to her feet. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Kagome!" She heard someone yelled. She looked up to see Kenjirou. no, Inuyasha in human form, healthy and alive. She smiled brightly in relief.  
  
The Youkai heard them and turned its attention back to Kagome. In return, she gaped at the youkai with needles.  
  
She raised a finger to point at him. "You. You're the one who put me into sleep!"  
  
It smirked and raised its claws, ready to strike at Kagome. She placed her hands as a shield to her head, shrinking in fear.  
  
She only barely noted the sun peeking, reminding them it's dawn already. She's very certain the claws of the needle Youkai to hit her by now when she heard the familiar war cry.  
  
She glanced from her arms and saw the familiar back of Inuyasha. His silver hair and dog ears were back.  
  
She finally went back to her normal pose, breathing in relief. "Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked back at her. She was suddenly reminded of her dream. where she killed Inuyasha. Her smile faltered. He noticed it but ignored it. "Good to see you awake." She nodded, smiling again.  
  
The inhuman shriek brought them back to the business. Inuyasha unsheathed his Tessaiga. The Youkai attacked but Inuyasha won't let him. He saw the wound of the wind.  
  
"Eat this! Kaze no Kizu!" Familiar strike thrust to the youkai and it disappeared. Inuyasha brought the sword back to it scabbard as Sango and Kagome hugged.  
  
"Heh." He stared at Kagome. He almost thought he lost her back there.  
  
*  
  
~~*#*#*#*#*~~  
  
*  
  
Kagome sat beside the river. It's been days since the last time they encountered the needle Youkai. But the image that she killed Inuyasha never left her mind.  
  
"Kagome." She started at her name. She jerked back her head to see Inuyasha sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He looked at her suspiciously. "Do you want to go back to your home?"  
  
She flinched. "Why did you ask that?"  
  
"You still looked sad. Did something happen in the dream, where your deepest wishes come true?"  
  
She looked down. "Yeah. It's going on well. I met both my parents and Souta and my dear ones. I thought I could be very happy there but." She glimpsed at him. "Something is missing. Kenjirou, the one I told you that looked just like you though in human from was there. But he's never you. I felt incomplete." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Then I remembered things. things like being with you. Then I thought I don't belong to a dream. I like the reality. Then this Kenjirou, he's someone who's manipulated by the youkai."  
  
She looked down. "Then he mocked me. He changed in to my loved ones like a boggart. I couldn't kill him if he turned to Mom, Dad or Souta. I was holding a bow at that time." She stared at his golden pools. "Then he appeared to be you."  
  
He gaped at her. "Then I suddenly released the arrow and I hit your illusion." Tears rolled down her eyes. She averted her eyes. She doesn't want to look like a mopey cry baby in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly, his warm finger wiped the tears. She looked up in amazement. He has this gentle look that made her heart melt. "Don't cry. You know I don't like you crying."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned to his chest and sobs broke her frame. "But I can't take it! Even if it's an illusion, I can't take it that I killed you! Every night, I will remember that! I always remember that I killed you like Kikyou does!" She yelled.  
  
She doesn't want to become Kikyou yet she did what she does to Inuyasha 50 yrs ago.  
  
Inuyasha placed his chin on top of Kagome's head, his hand smoothing her hair. "Shh. you aren't Kikyou. You need to kill. me in the dream or you can't escape the dream and you're the one who'll die. It's just an illusion. I'm here. I'm not dead. If you give in to the illusion, you would've died in real." He soothed. Her sobs subsided as she took in Inuyasha's words.  
  
"So do you still want to go home?" he asked again.  
  
"My home is here with you. Mom and Souta can wait longer for me." She said and Inuyasha smiled.  
  
She finally smiled and just hugged Inuyasha. Eventually, Inuyasha wanted to move away but Kagome wouldn't let him. He froze. "Please don't move away. I wanted to stay like this a little longer." She closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's first reaction was to freeze more but when he felt her limp, he forced to relax down. He tried to see her face and when he got a glance, he saw her sleeping soundly. He moved to carry her towards the tree so he can lean there and have a more comfortable position.  
  
After that, he smiled. Sleep tight, my Kagome.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
#--The end....--#  
  
I finished it!!! This is an end I'm afraid but. maybe I'll continue this. I mean, like one of my reviewer said, this is like my own EPISODE of Inuyasha!!! So maybe I'll have another episode!!!!  
  
Wait for it!!!..  
  
Anyway, Thanks for those who reviewed and those who take a glimpse at my work!!!  
  
Please biReviewi/b/!!!!  
  
I'll be waiting for your comments!!!!  
~mord-sith!!! 


End file.
